Jump
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Dib is about to take his life. That is, until he got a bit distracted.


**No, I am not dead.**

**But I have massive authors block.**

**Hopefully, a good round of Invader Zim RPing will break me out of that loop of failure.**

**I own nothing!**

It would have been so easy. Zim was convinced he would never get another delicious opportunity like this ever again. He'll never be able to savor another moment like this again for the rest of his glorious life.

But… Something was stopping him.

There Dib stood, at the very top of the roof of his house. It wasn't unusual to see him there but tonight was different. Dib wasn't standing at the edge, arms spread out for _fun_. Zim understood that human was prepared to take his own life, but for what reason he did not know.

Zim only saw him by pure chance, when he randomly decided to glance down from his ship. He thought Dib was stargazing, and thought to take some time out of his day to torment him a little. It wasn't until he landed on the roof he realized what was going on.

"Go away Zim," Dib yelled. He didn't turn to face him though.

Zim got out of his ship, to get a closer look. "What are you doing?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

Dib stayed silent for a while as if he were too ashamed to admit he was planning to do. Zim didn't care; he wasn't planning on stopping the pitiful human. Casually, he scanned the roof with his eyes. There wasn't much. There was a soda can, some dried up dirty leaves, and other sorts of things that were commonly found on a roof.

One thing however, stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a clean piece of paper, with writing on it. Dib have recently written on it. Zim picked it up, and read it out loud.

"Dear Dad and Gaz…" He said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Put that down!" Dib screamed. He didn't budge from the edge, but he did turn his head. His eyes were red from crying.

Zim scoffed, and read on. "I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I want peace. Darkness fills my soul…" He stopped reading. Zim looked at Dib straight in the eye and tore up the letter.

"Why…?"

"Because that was the stupidest thing I ever read," Zim said. "You're trying to kill yourself, not literature."

Dib frowned and started to stare at the ground. It was as if he were going to choose where he was going to land.

"You do realize Dib-Stink, if you kill yourself..."

"You'll take over the Earth?"

"Yup."

Dib laughed a little. "I… I don't care. I want it to end," he choked out.

Zim rolled his eyes. In movies, this was the part where he was supposed to say, 'Don't do it! You have so much to live for!' But Zim wanted Dib to die. He wanted to kill him with every fiber of his being. It would have been so easy to just leave, or push him even. But instead, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You are an idiot."

Dibs' body jerked in surprise, so much that he almost lost his balance. "W-What?"

"You heard me. Idiot."

"Are you trying to talk me down?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that before you… You know." Zim shrugged. "I couldn't care less if you died."

Dib sighed what seemed to be a breath of relief. He bent he knees, as if he were about to jump the very next second.

"Wait!"

"What?" Dib snapped.

Zim froze, confused why he stopped him. "Um… My robotic bee… You took it from me last week," He blurted out. "Where is it?"

Dib paused for a few seconds before responding. "It's in my room, in the dresser, top drawer. _Now_ can kill myself?"

Zim thought for a few moments. "Um… No. Not that Zim cares, but why are you…"

"If you read the rest of that letter, you would know!" Dib yelled.

"The letter sucked!" Zim yelled back.

Dib turned from the edge, to look at Zim. "I worked all week on that letter, you stupid insect! And I'm killing myself because I hate my life!" He screamed.

Zim shrugged. "Alright, alright. Don't yell at Zim."

Dib growled at him in frustration and turned back to the edge. "Stop interrupting me!"

"Hey Dib-Stink!"

"Not now Zim, go away!"

"This is important!"

Dib sighed heavily. "I'm starting to think you don't want me to die."

Zim raised his hands defensively. "Oh no, I really want you to cease to exist. I was hoping that you would give me Taks' ship. It's nice and…"

"FINE. TAKE IT."

"…Keys?"

Dib slapped his forehead. "God… Zim; just let me die in peace!"

"But the keys…"

"On top of my nightstand! Now shut up!" Dib looked at the ground, and held his breath. He bent his knees and leaned slightly forward…

Zim violently grabbed Dib by the neck of his shirt, and pulled him to the ground. Dib rolled over in pain, shocked at what just happened.

"Dib-Monster, I just want to say this too," Zim said.

Dib pounded his fists against the roof. "WHAT! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?"

Zim stared long and hard at Dib. He wasn't sure why he kept interrupting the human. He was sure he hated him, so why could he just let Dib go?

"I…"

Dib glared at Zim, completely expecting to hear something stupid. Zim shook his head. "Never mind. I have to get home."

Dib watched Zim walked away, confused at what had happened. Zim climbed into his ship and flew off as quickly as he could.

The boy sat there for a few minutes, before standing back up. He thought about jumping then, but now something was stopping _him_.

"He ruined the mood anyways…" He muttered. "And besides, I'll have to work on a new letter now..."


End file.
